equalsthreefandomcom-20200213-history
Booze Lightyear
Booze Lightyear 'is a YouTube web series created and produced by Equals Three Studios. It stars Ray William Johnson, Carlos Santos, Kaja Martin, Kelly Landry, Luis Jimerez, and Jules Medcraft. In the update video posted to the channel called, "Equals Three Update", Ray announced that there will be a second season of Booze, which will be a narrative version. That will premiere around mid-2016. The name of the series is a reference to "Buzz Lightyear" from the Toy Story Franchise. Episodes Season 1 Episodes in this season of Booze Lightyear are usually random, and don't have a continued storyline. (Although, sometimes there are parodies/spinoffs of previous sketches, i.e. Was That Racist?/Was That Sexist?) Most episodes this season either take place at a workplace or at a hangout. Although, episodes in the latter half of the season typically begin with Ray talking. '''Bolded '''episodes mean that it is a special episode that usually does not follow the sketch format (i.e. I Hope You Laugh) # How to Get a Date | Feb 11, 2015 | Series Premiere # Worst Marriage Proposals of All Time | Feb 18, 2015 # How to Get Out of a Speeding Ticket | Feb 25, 2015 # How to Ace a Job Interview | Mar 4, 2015 # Was That Racist? | Mar 11, 2015 # Was That Sexist? | Mar 18, 2015 # Was That Homophobic? | Mar 25, 2015 # Guys Describe a Vagina | Apr 1, 2015 # How to Talk To Your Ex | Apr 8, 2015 # What's Really in Taco Bell Meat? | Apr 15, 2015 # World's Worst Weatherman | Apr 22, 2015 # How to Flirt with Women Using Internet Comments | Apr 29, 2015 # 21 Things You Shouldn't Say in Bed | May 6, 2015 # If Advertising Were Accurate | May 13, 2015 # Helping ISIS Recruit Teen Girls | May 20, 2015 # Everything Wrong with American News Media | May 27, 2015 # Feminists Hate Your Penis | Jun 3, 2015 # What Do Emojis Really Mean? | Jun 10, 2015 # We Don't Serve Gays | Jun 17, 2015 # The News on Drugs | Jun 24, 2015 # World's Worst Uber Driver | Jul 1, 2015 # I Could Be President | Jul 8, 2015 # 35 Things You Can't Say To Kids | Jul 15, 2015 # 'Who's Gonna Host Equals Three? | Jul 22, 2015 # Weirdest Job Interview Ever | Jul 29, 2015 # I Hope You Laugh | Aug 5, 2015 # Sluts Are Awesome | Aug 12, 2015 # Puppet Porn | Aug 19, 2015 # World's Worst Criminal | Aug 26, 2015 # I Hope You Laugh #2 | Sep 2, 2015 # 14 Terrible Ways to Dump Your Girlfriend | Sep 9, 2015 # My Thoughts on Breaking Up | Sep 16, 2015 # 6 Idiots At A Funeral | Sep 23, 2015 # I Hope You Laugh #3 | Sep 30, 2015 # World's Worst Lawyer | Oct 7, 2015 # Honey, Do I Look Fat? | Oct 14, 2015 # 6 Signs You Hate Your Job | Oct 21, 2015 # I Hope You Laugh #4 | Oct 28, 2015 # Sex Questions You Don't Want To Ask | Nov 4, 2015 # How I Beat Depression | Nov 11, 2015 # Sex Questions You Don't Want To Ask #2 | Nov 18, 2015 # Best of Booze Lightyear (2015) | Dec 7, 2015 | 2015 Season Finale